teenagers life
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: Hidup itu indah dan penuh warna. Cinta, persahabatan, konflik, semuanya mewarnai hidup. Inilah cerita tentang kehidupan anak-anak remaja Seoul. Selamat datang masa remaja yang ceria. *apa ini bisa disebut Summary? -'-" EXO YAOI fanfiction. chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Author : peacocktao

Cast : -EXO members

-Jung Yunho

-Jung Jaejoong

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , gaje

a/n : Terinspirasi dari komik GALS! karya Mihona Fujii. Entahlah ini bisa disebut terinspirasi atau **REMAKE** dengan tambahan **'bumbu'** dari saya.

Summary : Hidup itu indah dan penuh warna. Cinta, persahabatan, konflik, semuanya mewarnai hidup. Inilah cerita tentang kehidupan anak-anak remaja Seoul. Selamat datang masa remaja yang ceria. *apa ini bisa disebut Summary? -'-"

"HEAAAAAHH!"

**BUGH!**

Seorang pria tua dengan perut buncit, terjungkal di jalanan setelah mendapat pukulan di perut dan rahangnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan jas, sepertinya pria itu bekerja di kantoran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Pemuda manis pelaku pemukulan itu berteriak marah. Pasalnya pria tua yang tidak dikenalnya itu, tiba-tiba menghampirinya, memeluknya, dan menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"A-aku kira kau sedang 'jualan' " jawab pria itu ketakutan. Tidak menyangka pemuda manis di hadapannya mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang sangat besar. Ia kira pemuda itu sama halnya dengan 'uke' lemah yang sering ditemuinya sedang 'berjualan' di pinggir jalan.

Pemuda manis itu menggeram marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "APA?! 'JUALAN'?! Kau pikir aku ini pemuda macam apa, hah?!" bentak pemuda manis itu sekali lagi.

Ia menghampiri pria itu. Mencengkram kerah bajunya dan hendak memukulnya lagi.

**SRET! KREK!**

Belum sempat ia melayangkan tinjunya, seseorang menghentikan pergerakannya dari belakang. Menangkap kedua tangannya dengan cepat dan… MEMBORGOLNYA?!

Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu menoleh. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang polisi dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ikut aku!" kata polisi itu dengan nada datarnya. Menarik kerah belakang kemeja si pemuda manis dan menyeretnya paksa.

"YA! HYUNG! LEPASKAN AKU!" Pemuda manis itu memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi sayang, kedua tangannya yang terborogol menghambat pergerakannya, hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah di seret sang polisi.

Sontak kejadian itu menarik perhatian para pejalan yang melintas. Mereka menatap geli pada pemuda manis yang terus mencoba memberontak dari si polisi.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda manis itu melemparkan deathglare-nya pada para pejalan. "Apa liat-liat, hah?!" hardiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduk!" sang polisi menyuruh si pemuda manis untuk duduk setelah melepaskan borgolnya.

Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan meletakkan kedua kakinya secara menyilang di atas meja.

Sang polisi, yang merupakan kakak dari pemuda itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Memijat pelan pelipisnya. Jujur saja ia pusing melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Baekhyun?" tanya sang kakak.

Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu, menatap kakaknya. "Sampai Seoul aman, Kris hyung"

Kris, sang kakak, menghela nafasnya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan adiknya yang sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penguasa Seoul, walaupun secara tidak resmi.

"Kapan Seoul bisa aman kalau kau bertindak sebrutal itu?" sindir Kris

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris. "Ish! Aku kan membantumu menjaga Seoul supaya tetap aman, hyung! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" kata Baekhyun tak terima.

Kris mendelik. "Apanya yang membantu? Yang ada kau malah menambah pekerjaanku!"

"Setidaknya malam ini aku berhasil menumbangkan satu lagi pria hidung belang, dan itu juga termasuk dalam membantu pekerjaanmu mengamankan Seoul!" kekeuh Baekhyun.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas sekali lagi. Polisi itu beranjak menuju dispenser, berniat mengambil air minum. Segelas air putih mungkin dapat membantu kadar stress-nya berkurang. Stress karena hampir setiap hari, di jam yang sama, ia selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. **'Menyeret Baekhyun yang tengah menghajar orang ke pos tempat ia berjaga'**

Kris meletakkan gelasnya. Saat ia berbalik, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Dengan cepat Kris keluar dari pos jaganya. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sang adik. Kris mendengus saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berlari jauh dari posnya.

"HYAA! JUNG BAEKHYUN!" Kris berteriak kesal memanggil adiknya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tertawa senang melihat wajah kesal kakaknya dari kejauhan. "DADAH KRIS HYUUUUNG!" balasnya juga berteriak.

"MMUUUAAACH!" lanjutnya dengan menebar flying kiss. -'-

Kris bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan 'gila' adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terlambat lagi?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabat baiknya itu. Baekhyun menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Tao. "Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu tiga puluh detik lagi sebelum bel berbunyi" katanya santai dan duduk di kursinya, di samping Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu santai, bahkan cuek. "Jadi kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Tao

"Gara-gara kekasihmu itu yang menceramahiku semalaman!" kata Baekhyun kesal mengingat kakaknya, Kris, yang memberinya wejangan hingga tengah malam. Membuat ia bangun kesiangan dan terlambat sekolah. Yah, walaupun biasanya juga seperti itu.

Tao merona merah saat Baekhyun menyebutkan 'kekasihmu'. Ya, dia dan Kris memang berpacaran. Walaupun Kris lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya, tapi itu tidak menjadi kendala dalam hubungan mereka. Justru itu membuat hubungan mereka harmonis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kris-ge menyeretmu ke posnya lagi setelah kau ketahuan menghajar orang lagi, begitu?" tebak Tao tanpa emleset barang sedikit pun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tau? Tadi malam aku berhasil menumbangkan satu lagi pria hidung belang yang sedang mencari mangsa. Hahahahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Lalu tugasmu?" tanya Tao tak mengindahkan tawa Baekhyun.

Tawa Baekhyun yang tadi membahana, perlahan etrhenti. Wajah yang tadi ber-api-api berubah horror. Dengan gaya slowmotion, ia menoleh ke arah Tao. Menatap Tao dengan ekspressi horrornya.

"Hyaaaa! Aku lupaaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun panik

**TEP!**

"Matilah kau!" desis Tao pada Baekhyun saat tau siapa orang yang berdiri di depan meja mereka. Pak guru Jonghyun!

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang guru, yang juga merupakan wali kelasnya, tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum aneh.

"Ehehe..bapak.." sapa Baekhyun dengan ekspressi anehnya.

Jonghyun menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Mana tugasmu, Jung Baekhyun?" tanya sang guru dengan senyumannya.

**GLEK!**

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya paksa melihat senyuman Jonghyun. Bukan terpesona, tapi justru takut. Pasalnya ia tau senyuman Jonghyun bukanlah senyuman tulus. Melainkan senyuman yang menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya, dan itu pasti buruk untuknya.

"A-aku.."

"Lupa lagi, hm?" tanya Jonghyun tetap dengan senyumnya

Perlahan, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum sekali lagi. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Baekhyun. Ditepuknya pelan kepala pemuda itu. "Kau tau kan, Baekhyun, kalau toilet sekolah kita kotor" katanya tenang

"Eh?"

Wajah Jonghyun yang awalnya tersenyum dan menebarkan aura malaikat, kini berganti dengan wajah marah dengan aura setan yang mengelilinginya.

"BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN BERHENTI SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT NANTI! LANTAI TOILET HARUS BENAR-BENAR BERSIH! KALAU PERLU SAMPAI KINCLONG BIAR SEMUA MURID BISA NGACA GRATIS DI LANTAI! CEPAAAAT!"

Tak perlu menunggu 'disembur' dua kali, Baekhyun segera ngacir ke luar kelas. Benar kan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Senyuman Jonghyun itu bukan senyuman menawan yang memikat!

"Dasar Pak Jonghyun sintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" teriak Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya di koridor sekolah.

Semua guru yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada dan menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah paham betul tabiat putra kedua keluarga Jung itu. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah murid kelas satu yang baru saja masuk tahun ini , tapi semua orang di SMU EXO sudah mengenalnya.

Bertanya apa penyebabnya?

Tentu saja sifatnya yang urakan tapi supel, berani melawan guru, dan jangan lupakan selera fashionnya yang tinggi yang membuatnya menjadi trendsetter di sekolah.

Banyak para namja maupun yeoja yang sering mengikuti gayanya. Termasuk para sunbae-nya sendiri. Bahkan Baekhyun adalah murid pertama yang berani mewarnai rambutnya menjadi coklat dengan highlight merah. Padahal di sekolahnya melarang keras siswa yang mewarnai rambutnya.

Alhasil hampir semua murid SMU EXO juga ikut mewarnai rambutnya seperti Baekhyun. Semua guru kelimpungan untuk menegakkan peraturan **'semua siswa dilarang mewarnai rambut'** lagi.

Dan ketika sang trendsetter diminta untuk menghitamkan rambutnya kembali, dengan tujuan agar semua murid ikut menghitamkan rambutnya, Baekhyun hanya menjawab **"Tidak mungkin, Pak. Itu bisa merusak rambut"** katanya santai dengan mengibaskan tangannya.

Hasilnya, ketika para guru menyuruh murid yang lain untuk menghitamkan rambut, mereka semua kompak menjawab **"Tidak mungkin, Pak. Itu bisa merusak rambut"**. Lengkap dengan gaya santai dan pose mengibaskan tangan ala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astagaaaa! Badanku pegal semuaaaa! Dasar guru sintiiiiiiiiing!" kata Baekhyun kesal seraya meregangkan ototnya.

Baekhyun terus mengomel kesal mengingat wali kelasnya menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan toilet. Bukan hanya toilet. Ia juga disuruh menyikat lapangan basket sampai bersih sebagai hukuman kedua karena ia ketahuan makan cemilan saat jam pelajaran. Alhasil, selama di sekolah tadi ia sama sekali tidak belajar, melainkan bersih-bersih. Sungguh sial!

"Baekkie, mampir kesana yuk. Aku mau beli casing handphone" ajak Tao yang menunjuk took aksesoris handphone yang ia maksud.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ayo!"

Kedua pemuda manis itu pun masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Banyak pemuda tampan yang ada di sana terpesona akan 'kecantikan' mereka.

Tao mengamati casing handphone bergambar panda di depannya. Semua casing handphone bermotif panda itu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia memborong semuanya. Tao mengambil salah satu yang menjadi pilihannya. Kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memilih gantungan handphone.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tao

"Sudah!" kata Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil gantungan handphone pilihannya.

"Ayo ke kasir" ajak Tao

Saat Tao akan melangkah ke kasir, matanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang. Seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Bukankah itu Xi Luhan?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang ia maksud.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Tao. Mengamati seorang pemuda manis yang tengah memegang beberapa aksesoris handphone di tangannya.

"Luhan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Luhan teman sekelas kita, Baekkie" kata Tao gemas melihat Baekhyun yang tidak mengenali teman sekelasnya sendiri. "Dia itu terlalu pendiam. Bahkan di kelas dia tidak punya teman. Dia selalu sendirian" kata Tao

"Anak yang kesepian ya" gumam Baekhyun mengamati Luhan

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat melihat Luhan memasukkan semua aksesoris yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian berlalu ke luar toko tanpa membayar terlebih dulu.

"Dia mencuri!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada pelan

Tao meletakkan casing dan gantungan handphone yang tadi mereka pilih ke tempat asalnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun ke luar toko. "Ayo kita kejar dia!"

Kedua pemuda manis itu mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari jauh. Beberapa saat setelah melakukan pengejaran, mereka berdua kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal saat mereka kehilangan jejak Luhan. "CIH! Cepat sekali dia!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengintainya malam ini?" usul Tao

Baekhyun menatap Tao tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Gosip yang beredar di sekolah, Luhan sering sekali menemani pria hidung belang untuk berkencan. Tempatmya tidak jauh dari pos tempat Kris-ge berjaga" jelas Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku setuju! Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani mencuri di Seoul!"

Inilah sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Walaupun dia urakan dan semaunya, tapi ia sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Dia sangat mencintai kota Seoul dan ingin menjaganya agar tetap aman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Setelah ini kau harus belajar. Ingat! Kau harus membuat kami semua bangga dengan menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah" kata Nyonya Xi pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lemah mendengar perintah ibunya. Orang tuanya memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu menyuruhnya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tak taukah mereka kalau Luhan, lelah? Dengan langkah gontai Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Luhan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian mengganti bajunya. Bukan dengan piyama yang biasa dipakai untuk tidur. Melainkan sebuah baju yang kebesaran dengan kerah rendah yang membuat leher, bahu, dan sedikit dadanya terekspose. Celana pendek sebatas paha ia pilih untuk menjadi pasangan dari baju itu.

Sungguh! Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergiur untuk 'mencicipi' pemuda manis itu.

Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat kel luar. Memanjat pagar rumahnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, kemudian berlari menjauh dari rumahnya. Berlari menuju hiruk pikuk Seoul. Mencari 'kesenangan'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana dia, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang ada di belakangnya.

Sudah satu jam mereka disini. Bersembunyi di balik tembok salah satu toko. Mengamati tempat yang diklaim sebagai 'tempat biasa' Luhan, tapi sampai sekarang sang target tak kunjung ada.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Tao yang terus mengamati keadaan.

"AH! Itu dia!" seru Tao menunjuk salah satu pemuda dengan pakaian seksi yang sedang menggandeng pria hidung belang.

"Kita ikuti dia!" kata Baekhyun

Kedua pemuda manis itu keluar dari tempat 'persembunyiannya'. Diam-diam mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Terus mengikuti hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah gang sempit yang sangat sepi.

Pria mesum itu mendorong tubuh Luhan ke tembok. Memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekati wajah Luhan dengan perlahan. Berniat mencumbunya.

"Jadi gossip yang beredar selama ini, itu benar? Xi Luhan!"

Sontak kedua orang yang ingin bercumbu tadi, menoleh ke arah Luhan melebar saat melihat dua teman sekelasnya, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ka-kalian?!"

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya pria tua itu

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Mereka teman sekelasku"

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kenapa kau menjual dirimu sendiri?! Apa kau tidak punya harga diri, hah?!" bentak Baekhyun marah saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menunduk. Antara takut atau juga malu.

"Hey, jangan memarahi temanmu seperti itu, manis. Atau kau iri karena hanya temanmu ini yang aku puaskan? Tenang saja. Aku juga akan memuaskan kalian, kok" kata pria mesum itu.

**BUGH! BUGH! BUAGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUAGH!**

Pria mesum itu tersungkur ke tanah setelah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Bahkan pria mesum itu kini pingsan.

Kali ini bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Tao, yang dengan senang hati menghajar pria itu hingga pingsan. Bisa dibilang Tao dan Baekhyun itu sangat mirip. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki wajah yang manis. Tapi dibalik wajah manisnya, mereka memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat besar yang bisa membuat orang tumbang.

Jadi, harap jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis mereka!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau membuatnya pingsan!" Luhan berteriak marah pada Tao

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" kini Baekhyun balas yang balas berteriak

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Apa pedulimu, hah?! Aku hanya ingin mencari uang dan bersenang-senang!"

"Dengan menemani pria hidung belang?" tanya Tao

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Ya! Dengan menemani pria hidung belang aku akan mendapatkan kesenangan! Toh kami hanya bercumbu. Tidak sampai melakukan sex. Jadi tidak apa-apa"

**PLAKK!**

Satu tamparan keras dari Baekhyun mendarat mulus di pipi Luhan. Luhan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih. Mata Luhan memerah menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berani bersumpah! Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama ia ditampar oleh seseorang. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak pernah menamparnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, XI LUHAN! KAU PIKIR BERCUMBU DENGAN PRIA HIDUNG BELANG ITU ADALAH HAL YANG BENAR?! WALAUPUN HANYA SEBATAS BERCUMBU, ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN KAU MENJUAL HARGA DIRIMU! APA KAU MAU DIPANDANG RENDAH ORANG LAIN KARENA KAU MENJUAL HARGA DIRIMU HANYA UNTUK UANG, HAH?!" bentak Baekhyun marah.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah. Dadanya naik turun menandakan bahwa ia sedang berada di puncak emosinya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ada orang yang rela 'menjajakan' dirinya hanya untuk kepuasan dan uang.

Tubuh Luhan perlahan merosot ke tanah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Ia menangis.

Tao yang melihat Luhan menangis, segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari samping. Mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku..iri pada kalian.." kata Luhan lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Bingung. Iri pada mereka?

"Iri pada kami? Kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung namun lembut

"Aku iri..hidup kalian terlihat sempurna. Kalian mempunyai banyak teman dan selalu terlihat bahagia. Kalian selalu terlihat senang dan tertawa ceria. Seolah-olah tidak ada beban yang kalian pikul. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Aku harus memikul beban dari orang tuaku yang terus menuntutku untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. Setiap hari mereka selalu menyuruhku belajar tanpa peduli apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang..seperti kalian. Hiks.."

Tao dan Baekhyun tertegun. Rupanya pemuda bernama Xi Luhan ini tertekan karena orang tuanya yang terlalu menuntut. Hingga membuatnya mencari kesenangan dengan cara yang salah.

"Jadi karena itu kau sering menemani pria hidung belang untuk berkencan? Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu?" tanya Tao

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Bodoh!" desis Baekhyun sinis.

Tao memberikan deathglare-nya pada Baekhyun. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menghakimi dengan berkata sinis.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah Tao dan Luhan. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang masih terisak di tanah. Tangannya terulur dan menepuk pelan kepala Luhan.

"Karena kau bilang ingin bersenang-senang seperti kami, jadi…" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Mengusak sayang rambut hitam Luhan.

"Jadi, ayo kita berteman, Xi Luhan" sambungnya

"EH?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pada Tao dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Be-benarkah? Aku..boleh menjadi teman kalian?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

Tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" kata mereka kompak dan tersenyum

Luhan terharu melihat kedua teman barunya yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sungguh! Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan benar-benar bersyukur!

"Terima kasih..Hiks…"

"EH?! Ko nangis lagi sih?" tanya Baekhyun gelagapan melihat air mata Luhan yang semakin mengalir deras.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ini air mata bahagia, tau!"

"Hahaha. Ternyata Luhannie orangnya mudah terharu ya" kata Tao gemas melihat teman barunya.

Dan cerita persahabatan mereka pun, dimulai.

**TBC**

**Regards,**

**Peacocktao**

**18112012**

**16:30**

Gmn? Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Critax FF ini mau dibuat sesantai mungkin krna bercerita tentang khdpn anak SMA itu ga bisa dibuat cpt.

Cast FF ini member EXO, tp akn muncul scara bertahap. Jd 1 chapter itu ga mungkin mainin lgsg smua cast. Critax smua member EXO itu anak SMA umur 15 thn, kcuali Kris yg umurx 22 thn. :D Kris sma Baekhyun itu kakak-adik. Anak dri Yunho-Jaejoong. Makax marga Baekhyun itu **Jung.**

Kira" FF ini layak lnjut atau tidak? FF ini dibuat utk selingan aj krna author blm pnya ide buat 'Evil Game' part 3. Klau tdk layak utk lnjut, FF ini akan author hps bertepatan dgn publish 'Evil Game' part 3.

Tanpa byk cingcong, review ya. Ksh tau layak lnjut atau ga? Krna FF ini aneh. :D

Xie xie ni


	2. Chapter 2

Author : peacocktao

Cast : -EXO members

-Jung Yunho

-Jung Jaejoong

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , gaje

a/n : Terinspirasi dari komik GALS! karya Mihona Fujii. Entahlah ini bisa disebut terinspirasi atau **REMAKE** dengan tambahan **'bumbu'** dari saya.

Summary : Hidup itu indah dan penuh warna. Cinta, persahabatan, konflik, semuanya mewarnai hidup. Inilah cerita tentang kehidupan anak-anak remaja Seoul. Selamat datang masa remaja yang ceria. *apa ini bisa disebut Summary? -'-"

..

..

..

..

..

Warning tambahan : Utk kali ini FF ini dibuat dlm keadaan mood yg kacau balau. Jd hrp maklum klau feelx ga dpt.

Suasana di SMU EXO pagi ini sangat ramai. Sudah banyak murid yang datang di sekolah megah itu. Tidak heran mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan segera berbunyi.

Tak berapa lama bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Jonghyun, wali kelas, kelas X-III, tersenyum cerah pada semua muridnya yang sudah duduk rapi.

"Selamat pa-…"

Belum sempat kalimat sapaan itu terucap, Jonghyun sudah tak sanggup lagi meneruskannya.

Loh? Kenapa?

Karena dia melihat sang trendsetter fashion, Jung Baekhyun, yang tertidur di kursinya. Tertidur dengan posisi yang tidaklah elit.

Tubuh yang bersandar pada kursi. Kepala yang mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, dan jangan lupakan dengurannya yang terdengar cukup nyaring itu. Beruntung tidak ada air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Sehingga pose tidur Baekhyun masih bisa dibilang SEDIKIT elit.

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Stress juga mendapat murid seperti Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Biarkan saja dia tidur, Tao." Jonghyun menginterupsi Tao yang berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun.

Jonghyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju kursi guru. Hancur sudah mood-nya pagi ini. Hancur sudah senyum cerahnya pagi ini. Dan itu semua karena melihat tingkah seorang Jung Baekhyun.

"Ngg..itu siapa, Pak?" celetuk seorang siswa menunjuk kearah pintu.

Jonghyun menoleh kearah pintu dan menepuk jidatnya. Gara-gara Baekhyun dia sampai lupa kalau ada seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuklah" kata Jonghyun lembut pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan melangkah pelan ke dalam kelas. Semua namja maupun yeoja yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya kagum.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" Jonghyun mempersilahkan sosok yang merupakan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Annyeong. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya" Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan sebagai 'penutup' sesi perkenalannya.

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa duduk di samping Luhan" Jonghyun menunjuk satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di kelas itu. Di samping Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada teman barunya. "Annyeong. Xi Luhan imnida"

Pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo itu balas tersenyum. "Annyeong. Do Kyungsoo imnida"

Pelajaran dimulai dengan khidmat. Di depan sana Jonghyun tengah menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika di papan tulis. Semua murid memperhatikan penjelasannya dengan serius. Eh, tidak semua juga sih. Ada dua orang yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Jonghyun.

Yang pertama sang trendsetter, Jung Baekhyun, yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dan yang kedua, si murid baru, Do Kyungsoo, yang terus-terusan melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Ngg..Luhan. Dia..siapa? Kenapa tidur seperti itu? Apa tidak takut dimarahi guru?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Luhan. Telunjuknya menunjuk pada Baekhyun.

"Ooh, dia temanku. Baekhyun. Dia memang seperti itu. Guru-guru sudah bosan menegurnya. Jadi tidak aka nada yang marah lagi. Hihihi.." Luhan terkikik geli melihat pose tidur Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pose tidur Baekhyun juga terkikik geli. "Hihi..temanmu unik ya.."

..

..

..

..

..

"Baekkie! Banguuuun!" Tao mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Baekkie! Ayo ke kantin! Aku lapaaaar!" kali ini Tao mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun lebih kencang.

Hening. Pemuda manis itu masih memejamkan matanya.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Heran juga sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang masih tetap tidur setelah tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan seperti tadi?

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, menghampiri pemuda bermata panda itu.

"Baekkie tidak mau bangun, ya?" Tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk sebal.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Tao. "Siram saja pakai air. Pasti bangun"

Tao menyeringai dan mengambil botol minuman itu. Tao meneguk sedikit air yang ada di dalam botol itu. Pemuda itu tidak langsung menelan airnya. Melainkan menahannya di dalam mulut. Membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu, dan..

**BRUSHH!**

Menyemburkan air itu tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"HIYAA! BASAAAH! BANJIIIR!"

Sang trendsetter terlonjak kaget dan kelabakan. Mengira bahwa semburan air tadi adalah banjir yang menerjangnya. Kau bermimpi, Jung Baekhyun?

"Eh? Ga banjir,kok" Baekhyun bingung memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Memang tidak. Tadi itu banjir lokal" kata Luhan gemas.

"Ya! Banjir lokal dariku!" timpal Tao kesal

Baekhyun mendelik melihat mulut Tao yang basah serta botol minum di tangannya. "YIAH! Jadi banjir lokalnya darimu?"

Kenapa kau jadi lemot begini, Baekhyun? Bukannya tadi Tao sudah bilang kalau banjir lokal itu darinya. -'-"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menyodorkan tisu yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun. "Ini. Pakai saja"

Baekhyun mengambil tisu itu dan segera membersihkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Ah, kau siapa?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Murid baru di sini" Kyungsoo tersenyum memperkenalkan diri. "Ngg..boleh aku berteman dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao serempak.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" rengek Tao

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat. Tak lupa cengiran aneh pun bertengger di bibirnya. "Traktir aku ya, Tao.."

Tao mendengus pasrah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. "Baiklah.."

..

..

..

..

..

"Kyungsoo. Buku apa yang kau bawa?" Tao menunjuk buku di tangan Kyungsoo

"Ah! Ini majalah untuk fashion bulan ini" kata Kyungsoo

"MATI AKU!" seru Baekhyun histeris. Tao, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang memang duduk satu meja dengan Baekhyun, terlonjak kaget.

"Apaan sih mati-mati?!" sungut Luhan kesal. Tangannya meraih tisu dan mengelap bibirnya yang berlepotan kuah sup.

"Mati aku! Aku belum melihat majalah trend fashion bulan ini! Oh, nooooo!" serunya histeris dan mendayu-dayu. Sementara Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo memandangnya cengo.

Tao mengambil paksa majalah yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Menggulung majalah itu dengan cepat, dan..

**PLETAKK! **

Menggeplakkannya penuh 'kasih sayang' ke kepala Baekhyun.

"WADAUW!" Baekhyun memekik dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Dasar sinting! Kau membuat kami semua jantungan hanya karena kau belum melihat trend fashion bulan ini?!" Tao berkata dengan geram. Mata pandanya melotot. Tapi bukannya seram, itu malah terlihat lucu.

"Ehehe..maaf" Baekhyun nyengir lebar dengan mengangkat kedua jarinya. Membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Ini. Tas ini yang jadi trend untuk bulan ini" Kyungsoo menunjuk gambar tas yang ia maksud.

"Loh? Ini kan tas SMU Angel? SMU yang terkenal karena hampir semua muridnya itu ulzzang, kan?" kata Luhan memastikan.

"Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Aku dengar bulan ini SMU mereka yang memimpin fashion anak muda Korea"

Baekhyun melihat gambar tas itu dengan mata berbinar. "Uwaaaa! Tasnya keren sekaliiiii! Aku mauuuuuu!"

"Bukannya kau lagi bokek, Baekkie?" celetuk Tao

"Kalau itu sih jangan ditanya lagi. Aku kan memang selalu kere setiap hari" Baekhyun berujar santai. Lagi bokek kok mau beli tas?

"Loh? Kalau gitu gimana cara dapat tasnya?" kata Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Itu soal gampang. Tenang saja~~ tak ada satu pun yang tak bisa didapatkan oleh seorang Jung Baekhyun" menepuk dada bangga.

"Tao tidak mau beli tas ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Tao tidak terlalu menanggapi pembicaraan ini.

Tao menggeleng imut. "Kan aku sudah dibelikan tasnya sama Kris-ge" katanya tersenyum berbunga-bunga. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kris-ge?" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak. Bingung. Siapa sih Kris-ge yang dimaksud Tao?

"Pacarnya yang tinggi menjulang kaya tiang listrik itu loh" Baekhyun berujar dengan kurang ajarnya. Sebenarnya sih kesal juga mengingat kakaknya itu membelikan Tao tas yang lagi nge-trend bulan ini. Sedangkan dia yang notabene adiknya sendiri, tidak dibelikan sama sekali.

**PLETAK!**

Sekali lagi Tao menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Biarpun begitu dia itu tetap kakakmu, tau!"

Baekhyun meringis sekali lagi. Mengusap-usap kepalanya lagi. Lama-lama Tao bisa membuatnya gegar otak kalau terus seperti ini.

..

..

..

..

..

"Lihat! Itu yang namanya Jung Baekhyun, idola di sekolah ini. Kau harus bisa membuatnya tergila-gila padamu. Setelah dia terjerat dalam pesonamu, campakkan dia! Buat dia mengemis cinta padamu! Dan kita akan mempermalukannya di depan semua murid. Kau mengerti?!"

Wanita itu menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Asal bayarannya sesuai, akan aku lakukan!"

Wanita itu menyeringai kecil. "Kau tenang saja. Bayarannya pasti sesuai. Asalkan kau tidak melukai dia. Karena yang boleh mencelakai dia, hanya aku!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sio wanita yang masih menyeringai.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, Baekhyun! Kau tidak pantas menjadi idola di sekolah ini. Hanya aku yang paling pantas!"

..

..

..

..

..

"Dasar guru sinting! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membawa buku sebanyak ini! Apa dia tidak tau kalau tinggi buku-buku ini bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhku?!" sungut Baekhyun kesal di koridor sekolah. Hey, Baekhyun! Itu bukunya yang ketinggian atau memang kau yang tidak tumbuh tinggi? -'-"

Baekhyun terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit lucu. "ISH! Beraaaaaaat!"

"Boleh aku bantu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di sampingnya.

'Cakep juga…' batin Baekhyun

"Aku bantu ya.." Tanpa permisi pemuda itu dengan gentleman-nya mengambil SEMUA buku yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ngg..terima kasih" Baekhyun berucap kagok. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kantor guru.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menawan. "Kim Jongin. Panggil saja aku Kai. Aku kelas X-V"

"Aku..."

"Jung Baekhyun. Idola sekolah ini. Aku tau itu" potong Kai dengan memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jujur saja dia merasa gugup berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Ngg..sebenarnya aku sudah mengagumi dirimu sejak lama, Baekhyun. Sejak aku pertama melihatmu waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dan lama kelamaan aku…menyukaimu" aku Kai

**BLUSH!**

Rona merah menjalari wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya cepat. Inilah salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu lemah dan polos dalam urusan cinta.

"Apa..aku terlalu lancang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" Tanya Kai hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ti-tidak juga.."

Kai tersenyum menawan sekali lagi. "Jadi..boleh aku tau apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita jalani saja dulu"

Kai tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun. Menambah rona merah yang menghiasi wajah sang trendsetter. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku betul-betul menyukaimu" bisik Kai

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kai. Bi-bisakah kau mengantarkan buku-buku ini pada Pak Jonghyun? Aku..aku harus pulang. Tao dan Luhan sudah menungguku"

Kai mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Tentu. Anything for you, baby.."

"Te-terima kasih.." Baekhyun segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Menyusul Tao dan Luhan yang berjanji menunggunya disana. Meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menyeringai puas.

'Ternyata semudah itu menaklukkannya'

..

..

..

..

..

"Baekkie! Katanya mau beli tas? Kok kita disini sih?" kata Luhan bingung.

Gimana mau ga bingung? Tadi sang trendsetter itu bilang kalau dia sangat amat menginginkan tas SMU Angel. Bukankah tempat yang seharusnya mereka datangi saat ini adalah SMU Angel dan membeli tasnya? Bukannya malah berdiri di gang sempit dan bersembunyi di balik tembok seperti ini!

Ini anak sebenernya mau ngapain sih?

"Ssst..diamlah, Luhan. Aku sedang mencari tasnya nih" sahut Baekhyun yang masih setia memperhatikan jalan.

"Hah?" Luhan mengerjap bingung. Mencari tas di tengah jalan? Sinting kali nih anak!

"Biarkan saja dia, Lu. Baekkie otaknya lagi kutilan. Makanya konslet gitu" uar Tao santai memeluk tas barunya pemberian Kris.

Luhan semakin bingung melihat kedua temannya. Gimana caranya mau dapat tas kalau kaya gini?

"NAH! ITU DIA!" Baekhyun berseru melihat targetnya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMU Angel yang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"HIAAAT!"

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan menarik tasnya paksa. Pemuda itu terkaget dan kembali menarik tasnya yang direbut paksa Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan membulat melihat Baekhyun yang langsung menerjang pemuda itu. Terlihat seperti singa yang menyergap mangsanya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan 'mencari tas' itu?!

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Tidak paham dengan cara pikir Baekhyun. "Dasar Baekkie gila!"

Luhan menarik Tao yang dari tadi asik memeluk tasnya. Menyeretnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang asik tarik-menarik tas dengan pemuda 'korbannya' itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan orang aneh?! Lepaskan tasku!" Pemuda itu berteriak dan terus menarik tasnya.

"Tentu saja mengambil tasmu! Memangnya apalagi?!" Baekhyun terus ngotot menarik tas itu dari tangan empunya.

"HAH?! Kau gila?! Itu namanya mencuri!"

"Bukan mencuri! Tapi menjambret!"

"Apa bedanya?! Dasar aneh! Lepaskan tasku!" Pemuda itu menarik tasnya lebih kuat.

"Tidak mauuuuuu!" Baekhyun yang ngotot ikut menarik tas itu lebih kuat.

Sementara Tao dan Luhan hanya cengo melihat aksi tarik menarik tas itu.

"HYAAA! SUHOO! SEHUUN! Tolong akuuuu!" pemuda itu berteriak lebih kencang

Dua orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh pemuda itu, segera menghampiri temannya yang kesusahan.

"Ada apa, Chen?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Sementara pemuda satunya hanya diam dan memandang datar.

"HYAA! Tolong aku! Anak ini gila! Dia mau merampas tasku!" jerit pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Chen

"HEAAAAH!"

Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, Baekhyun berhasil merebut tas itu dari Chen. Pemuda bernama Chen itu terjungkal ke belakang karenanya. Beruntung Suho dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Chen, sehingga pemuda itu tidak jatuh terduduk di aspal.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" Baekhyn berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan dengan mengangkat tinggi tas itu ke udara.

"Kenapa kau mengambil tasnya?" Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan seksama. "AH! Kau kan Oh Sehun! Ulzzang nomor satu di Korea!"

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu diam dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

Baekhyun menatap dua pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di samping Sehun. "Ah! Kau Suho kan?! Ulzzang nomor dua di Korea!" Baekhyun menunjuk Suho yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Suho mengangguk dengan senyuman angelic-nya. 'Manisnyaaaa~~' batin Suho melihat Baekhyun.

"Dan kau.." Baekhyun menunjuk pemuda yang baru saja menjadi korbannya. "Chen? Ulzzang nomor tiga di Korea!"

Chen hanya membuang mukanya kesal. Masih dongkol tasnya dirampas paksa.

"Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Suho yang masih melihat Baekhyun dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Aku Jung Baekhyun. Dan itu kedua temanku. Luhan dan Tao. Kami murid SMU EXO" kata Baekhyun tersenyum.

'Uwaaaaa~~ Manisnyaaaaa~~' batin Suho kembali berteriak senang.

"Hei, kau! Cepat kembalikan tasku! Kalau kau mau tas seperti itu, kau bisa membelinya di sekolah kami!" hardik Chen kesal

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun ngotot mempertahankan tas rampasannya dengan menyembunyikan tas itu di balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya cari yang gratisan dong!" kata Baekhyun santai. Kelewat santai malah.

Sementara Chen hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Apanya yang gratisan, woi?! Itu namanya merampas! Penjambretan! Kriminal! Sinting kali nih anak!

Sehun menatap intens salah satu teman Baekhyun. Pemuda yang tadi dikenalkan Baekhyun sebagai Luhan. Luhan yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, menoleh. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua. Tidak sanggup terus menerus terjerat dalam pesona Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dapat dilihatnya semburat merah menghiasi wajah Luhan.

'Anak yang manis' batinnya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Berdiri tepat di depan Luhan yang masih menunduk. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

Lagi! Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Membuat Luhan kembali terjerat dalam pesona Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan menyambut tas yang diberikan Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena kedua temanmu sudah punya tas SMU kami, jadi aku memberikan ini untukmu"

Suho dan Chen memandang Sehun bingung. WEITZ! Sejak kapan nih seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin bisa peduli pada orang lain? Terlebih dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Ow..ow..ow..

"A-ah..terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Aku..senang sekali" kata Luhan menunduk malu.

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Sehun" kata Sehun. Sehun menepuk pelan kepala Luhan. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Luhan. Annyeong" dan berbalik pergi berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Sepertinya ada cinta yang mulai tumbuh' batin Tao tersenyum yang sedari tadi melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.

Suho yang melihat Sehun sudah berjalan pulang, mengikuti langkahnya. Tak lupa pemuda bernama Chen yang masih merajuk itu ditariknya. "Kami pulang dulu, yaaa…" katanya dengan senyum angelnya.

"Taskuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Chen merana yang masih belum merelakan 'kepergian' tasnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tasnya, yaaaaa~~~" teriak Baekhyun melambaikan tasnya semangat.

Terima kasih? Lah siapa yang ngikhlasin tasnya coba? Baekkie, baekkie.. -'-"

..

..

..

..

..

"Baekkie! Apa berita itu benar?!" Tao langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan saat pemuda itu baru sampai di kelasnya.

"Hah? Berita apa?" kata Baekhyun bingung

"Berita kalau kau berpacaran dengan Kai anak kelas X-V itu! Apa itu benar?!" Tanya Tao heboh

"Oh, yang itu. Iya. Aku memang pacaran dengan Kai"

Tao melotot kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?! Kau kan tidak kenal dengannya?! Kapan jadiannya?!" tanyanya bertubi-tubi

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya santai. "itulah namanya cinta. Bisa datang tanpa sesi perkenalan terlebih dulu"

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan keluar lagi dari kelas. Menghampiri sang kekasih yang setia menunggunya di luar kelas. Kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Jadi berita itu benar?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri Tao yang terduduk lemas di kursinya.

Tao mengangguk lemah. "aku hanya berharap kalau Kai tidak mempermainkan Baekkie. Baekkie itu terlalu polos dalam urusan cinta"

..

..

..

..

..

Sudah satu bulan hubungan Baekhyun dan Kai berjalan. Banyak yang menilai bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi di sekolah ini. Terkecuali Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo yang menganggap bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kai.

"Kalau sampai Kai berani melukai Baekkie, aku betul-betul akan menghajarnya!" Tao menggeram marah. Tangannya menggenggam kuat kaleng soft drink miliknya yang belum terbuka. Begitu kuat hingga kaleng itu remuk tak berbentuk dan isi softdrink itu meluber keluar.

Kyungsoo bergisik ngeri melihat kaleng soft drink yang sudah tak terbentuk itu. Bisa dibayangkan bukan betapa kuatnya kepalan tangan Tao? Apa jadinya kalau tangan Tao itu mendarat di wajah orang? Mungkin orang itu akan pingsan seketika, atau malah langsung menuju liang lahat?

"Aku dengar katanya malam ini mereka akan berkencan. Mau mengikuti mereka? Hitung-hitung kita menjaga Baekhyun dari jauh kalau Kai memang ingin berbuat macam-macam" usul Luhan.

Tao mengangguk setuju.

..

..

..

..

..

"Luhan? Sedang apa disini?"

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung menunduk saat tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Sehun!

"Ngg..kami sedang mengikuti Baekhyun" jawab Luhan terbata

"Hah?" Sehun menatap bingung Luhan dan Tao yang tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kai dari jauh.

"Kalian menguntit orang yang berkencan?" kata Sehun tak percaya. Cantik-cantik kok jadi maniak sih? Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

"Pssst.." Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam.

"Kai membawa Baekkie pergi! Ayo ikuti mereka!"

Tao berlari lebih dulu di depan. Sementara Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari mengikuti Tao.

'Lah? Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa begini?' batin Sehun bingung

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap bingung Kai yang menarik tangannya ke gang sempit. Terlebih lagi di depannya sudah berdiri Jessica yang menatapnya sengit. Wanita yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai saingan dalam dunia fashion.

"Kai, ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah berjalan mendekati Jessica. "Ursanku sudah selesai. Mana bayarannya?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung Jessica yang menyerahkan amplop tebal pada Kai. Wanita itu menyeringai melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Dengarkan aku, Jung Baekhyun! Aku tidak pernah serius mencintaimu. Aku dibayar untuk ini. Sekarang urusan kita sudah selesai. Tinggal selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jessica" kata Kai dingin.

"Ada urusan apa aku dengannya?" Baekhyun semakin bingung tak mengerti.

**SREK!**

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada sepuluh orang pria berbadan besar yang mengepungnya. Kesepuluh pria itu membawa balok kayu dan tongkat baseball di tangannya.

Jessica menatap kesepuluh orang suruhannya itu. "Habisi dia!"

Kesepuluh pria itu bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Mengangkat senjata yang mereka bawa. Bersiap menyerang Baekhyun.

"BAEKKIEEEEE!"

Tao berlari kencang menuju kerumunan pria berbadan besar itu.

BUAGH! BUGH! BUGH! DUAGH! BUGH! BUAGH!

Dan dalam sekali terjang Tao berhasil menumbangkan enam orang sekaligus.

"Baekkie! Urus saja urusanmu dengan kedua orang itu. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!" kata tao yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Bersiap untuk kembali menyerang sisa dari pria berbadan besar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri Jessica dan kai dengan tatapan emmbunuh. Kedua orang itu bergidik ketakutan melihat aura mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin mencari mati denganku, ya?" desis Baekhyun dingin. Auranya benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang.

Dan detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara pukulan dan raungan kesakitan yang mengema di gang sempit itu.

..

..

..

..

..

"Aku ga nyangka! Bener-bener ga nyangka! Kalau Kai itu…ERRRGGH! SIAL! Padahal kau tau sendiri kan, Luhan, kalau Kai itu baiiiik bangeeeet. Tapi, ternyata…ISH!"

Luhan mengangguk kalem. Pemuda berwajah manis itu hanya diam. Menjadi pendengar setia segala kemurkaan Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, yang tadi mendapat telfon dari Tao untuk segera hadir dalam 'rapat mendadak' di kedai es krim ini.

"Tuh, kan! Kau saja tertipu! Tao, kau pasti juga menyangka kalau dia itu baik banget, kan?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Mau gimana lagi coba? Memangnya Baekhyun mau percaya kalau dari awal Tao bilang Kai itu brengsek? Ga bakal deh!

"Sialan! Ternyata semua kebaikannya itu hanyalah tipuan! Ilusi! Fatamorgana! Halusinasi!" baekhyun kembali mengumpat kesal.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa yang Kai lakukan padamu, Baekkie?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti sebab-akibat Baekhyun terus mengumpat.

Baekhyun menyendokkan es krim strawberrynya. Menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut dalam satu suapan besar. Hingga es krim yang ada di gelasnya hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja.

Sehun melongo melihat Baekhyun yang sanggup menelan sekaligus es krim sebanyak itu. 'Gila! Ini anak ganas juga ternyata!' batinnya.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo? Kai ternyata bekerja sama dengan Jessica untuk mempermalukanku dan mencelakaiku!" sungut Baekhyun.

"Jessica?"

"Wanita yang selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saingannya di sekolah. Wanita yang selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya lah yang pantas menjadi idola sekolah" jelas Tao

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "aku memang sudah menduga kalau Kai itu brengsek! Untung dia belum melakukan sesuatu padamu!"

Tao, Baekhyun, dan Luhan menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara Sehun memilih diam menikmati es krimnya.

"Kai itu pernah merayu aku!"

"APAAA?!"

"Bukan hanya aku! Dia juga pernah mencoba mengintip Luhan ganti baju di ruang ganti waktu kita olahraga. Tapi belum sempat dia melaksanakan niatnya, aku sudah terlebih dulu melemparinya dengan sepatuku!" jelas Kyungsoo yang ikutan berapi-api.

Luhan dan Tao melotot kaget. Sementara Baekhyun melongo lebar.

"Sialaaaaaan! Terkutuuuuuk! Dasar kutu kambing! Ga tau diri! Brengseeek! Sok cakeeeep! Huwaaaaaaa!" jerit Baekhyun murka.

Sementara Baekhyun mengamuk, Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun siap-siap memasang jurus 'menghindari timpukan amarah Baekhyun'. Pasalnya sambil jerit-jerit, Baekhyun melempar semua benda yang ada di atas meja. Mulai dari ponsel, dompet, bahkan tas milik Tao pun ikut melayang.

"Hiyaaaa! Baekkieeee, stooooop!" Tao buru-buru menahan tangan Baekhyun begitu sadar tangan Baekhyun sudah mengambil ponsel miliknya dan bersiap 'menerbangkannya'.

"Sudah! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Kau jelek tau! Mirip medusa yang baru bangkit dari kubur!" cibir Sehun melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun bengkak karena menangis. Mascara dan eyelinernya luntur berlepotan di sekitar mata. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapi, jadi jabrik mirip singa jantan habis marathon. Melihat penampilannya yang sekarang, Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang yang kena tinju waktu tawuran sekolah.

Satu kata untuk penampilan sang trendsetter sekarang :

MENGENASKAN!

"Kau berani mengataiku medusa yang baru bangkit dari kubur, eoh?" desis Baekhyun

Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun yang merasakan aura Baekhyun berubah, sontak memegang tengkuk mereka yang tiba-tiba merinding. Terutama Sehun yang baru saja membangkitkan aura itu kembali.

"Dan rasakanlah jurus Baekhyun yang baru bangkit dari kubur!"

"HEAAAAH!"

"WATTAAAAAA!"

"CIAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun menghadapi langsung amukan murka mematikan dari Baekhyun.

TBC

Regards,

peacocktao

27112012

12:10

Astagaaaa! Ga nyangka klau ff aneh ini byk yg review. :*

**Big thanks to :**

** , diyayee, We Are EXO's Wife, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Julie Namikaze, guest (Guest), Kyeopta (Guest), Jin Ki Tao, Yoon Mi Ra (Guest), Numpangbaca, CrayonThat XX (Guest), sari2min (Guest), SaranghaeHunHan (Guest), EXO Fujoshi, ChanyeolA (Guest), , ayam ayam (Guest), rinie hun (Guest), Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, golden13, kyungier**

mianhe ga bisa bls review. Soalx ini ngetik pas lg krja. Keep review ya. Review itu penyemangat buat nulis. maaf critax mlh makin aneh. -'-" Hehe :p


End file.
